Doubt
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: Sequel to 'Misprint' Jou and Seto have been dating for a year, but Seto's been busy lately and Jou is starting to have doubts. R&R please!


Rowan: I decided to write that sequel I promised!

Sakura: Why?

Rowan: Well…I don't feel like writing "A Love Denied" or "Life's Little Treasures", and this is just a one shot, so why not write it, right?

Sakura: Sure, whatever.

Rowan: Also, it gives me an opportunity to reply to all my reviews from "Misprint"!

Thank You's:

FearlessAngel4592: Thank You!

hieiandkuramalover: Can't wait to hear what you think!

Yami Pain: Thank you!

Misura: That was funny! 

Yuugi: *big teary eyes* I'm not viscious!

Joey: I wouldn't be to sure about that.

Yuugi: Hey, I got you and Kaiba together *and* saved you both complete and total humiliation, so you ought to be thankful!

Joey: I ought to…

almostblackcat: Hope you like it!

Red Lion: True, they are fun to write about! I'm glad you liked it!

Chris F.: Well, I'm very glad you R&Rd anyway, even if it was a couple you disliked. 

Gcrockerdude88: I liked the last line too, though I think it's kinda corny.

Pharaoh's Queen: I see what you mean. That was kind of dumb. Just wait til you see what he does in this chapter!

Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: There is more! Misprint's sequel! Uh…this!

Kayu: That was I keep trying to tell Sakura! But will she listen? No. 

Eviljinxypoo: Thanks!

Nekopara: That would be interesting if that happened…BTW: luv your penname!

Katie: Thank you!

Ranma Higurashi: Here you are, just as you requested!

Disclaimer: Take a guess.

Sakura: That's not a disclaimer!

Rowan: It is if I say it is!

Sakura: I demand you write a proper one!

Rowan: All right! Jeez!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Go figure.

Doubt

---

"Hey Jou! What's up?" Yuugi asked his best friend.

Jou turned from his locker and grinned lopsidedly at his friend. "Oh, hey Yuug. I'm all right, I guess. And you?"

Yuugi smiled excitedly. "Valentine's Day is this Friday!"

"Do you have anyone to celebrate with?" Jou asked.

"Jou, you're my best friend! If I had anyone, don't you think you'd know?"

"Oh, good point. Do you _want_ anyone?" Jou inquired.

Yuugi blushed. "Well, actually, yes, I do."

"Who?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"I promise," Jou declared.

"Well, it's Ryou."

"You planning on telling him anytime soon?"

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah, I hope to on Friday."

"Y'know, people place way too much value on Valentine's Day. Every day is Valentine's Day as long as you're with the one you love!" Jou exclaimed.

"Are you and Kaiba doing anything on Friday?" Yuugi asked.

"Er…Well, I'm not exactly sure. Our relationship has hit a rough spot," Jou replied.

"Did you two have an argument?"

"Not exactly. I'm just worried. We've been together for a year almost and we haven't said those words yet!"

Yuugi looked up at his friend with a quizzical look in his eyes. "'I love you'?"

"Yeah, that. It's always been 'I care about you' or 'I really like you', but never 'I love you'!"

Yuugi blinked. "Well…ano…"

"And on top of that, Seto's been exceptionally busy this past month or so. I'm worried that he's no longer attracted to me and that he's going to break up with me! Yuugi, what do I do?" Jou cried.

"Go to class," Yuugi replied as the warning bell rang.

~*~

Honda ran up to Jou looking very excited. "Hey buddy, I got something to tell you!" He pulled Jou over to the side and whispered, "Jou, Ryuuji and are going to the Valentine's Day Dance together."

Jou fell over, an anime sweatdrop forming on the back of his head. "You and Otogi have been going out for four months Honda! Of course you two are going to the dance together!"

"Well, just wanted to make sure you were aware!" Honda replied, turning and skipping over to his boyfriend.

Jou slid into his seat next to Seto. "Hey Seto," he greeted, leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Jou," Seto replied absent-mindedly, his focus on his computer.

Jou sighed and turned to Yuugi, who was ogling over Ryou, um, inconspicuously, of course. Jou put his head on his desk and fell asleep…for a minute. "All right class! Because Friday is Valentine's Day, this whole week we will be doing related activities. Also, at the end of the week, I want you all to have a love poem written or do a love song for your special someone."

Jou, and about half the class, groaned. 'What is it with Valentine's Day?' Jou asked himself despairingly.

Yuugi swooned happily, glancing hopefully at the white-haired teen on his right.

Jou shook his head and looked back at Otogi and Honda.

"Oo, let's do a duet!" Honda exclaimed.

"As long as I don't get stuck with the woman's part," Otogi replied.

"We'll split it!" Honda resolved enthusiastically.

Jou smiled and looked at his sweetheart…who was still typing on his computer, not even listening to the teacher. Jou's shoulders slumped. 'This project sucks. Writing a poem to the one I love- Say, this project rocks! I can declare my love for Seto in the poem and not lose my nerve! Oh Jou, you're brilliant!'

~*~

"Hey Jou, you know your February article for the paper?" Otogi asked.

Jou nodded. "Yeah, the one on the new theater in town?"

"Well, forget it! You're going to write a different one!" Otogi declared, dumping a pile of envelopes on Jou's newspaper desk.

"What's all this?" Jou inquired.

"Fan mail, wanting to know how things are between you and Kaiba. You two made quite an impression with your fiasco last year! So you're going to do a follow-up article on how the past year's been for you both. And I need it by, uh, Wednesday. Okay?"

"Ano…sure Otogi! You are the boss!"

"Damn straight I am! Now get writing!"

~*~

Jou cupped his head in his hands in frustration, running his fingers through his hair distractedly.

"Hey Jounouchi! What're you writing?" a peppy voice from behind asked the blonde.

Jou turned around and smiled at the kid. "Hey Mokuba! Oh, what am I typing? I have to write an article for the school newspaper about Seto and me. Lots of people want to know how we've been for the past year."

Mokuba climbed up onto the seat beside Jou. "Not meaning to be rude, but is it really any of their business?"

"Well, no-"

"So why write that article? Why not write something else? You don't _have_ to tell them about your personal life," Mokuba pointed out.

Jou smiled. "Otogi's gonna have my head, but you've got a good point there Mokuba."

Mokuba grinned. "I helped you, now you have to help me. Will you write a letter for me?"

"Who's it for?" Jou asked, curious.

"Uh…" Mokuba looked down, embarrassed. "For a girl I like. I can't write anything good!"

"But Mokuba, I can't write the letter. It would not be from the heart! And believe me, the girl will like it much better if it comes from you Mokuba, what you truly feel."

Mokuba looked up, gray eyes wary. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Good luck kid."

Mokuba jumped down from his perch and started to leave. "Mokuba, one last thing!" Jou called.

"Yes?"

"Where's your brother?"

"Uh…he's in the study, working. He's very busy and doesn't want to be disturbed," Mokuba replied before turning and scampering away.

Jou sighed and turned back to the computer. "He's always busy. Oh well, I'm busy too! I think I'll write my poem. I really inspired myself with my little speech!"

~*~

The next day, as Jou slipped into his baby blue winter coat, a thought struck him. 'I ought to get Seto something! Just to show that I care. But what? Oh, this is just like Christmas! I'll ask Yuugi!'

Jou ran to school and quickly found Yuugi. But he was talking to Ryou, so Jou decided to give the two some space.

"Hey Jou! What's up buddy?" Honda asked, popping out of nowhere.

"Don't you have a boyfriend you can harass?" Jou asked.

"Yeah, but he's busy with the newspaper."

"Sounds like my Seto," Jou remarked.

"Kaiba works for the newspaper?"

Jou laughed. "No, you dolt! He's just always busy! Especially recently. Why, we haven't gone on a date for a month!"

"Why?"

"Oh, let's see…he runs a company? An international company?" Jou replied sarcastically.

"No, why haven't you gone out for a date in a month?"

"Ano…I'm not sure…he's just been really bogged down with work, I guess."

Honda thought about that for a moment. "You go to his house every afternoon, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Can I come over today?" Honda inquired, excited.

"Uh…sure, I guess."

"Can Ryuuji come as well?"

"If he wants to."

"Great! See you after school at Kaiba's!"

~*~

Jou ran out to meet Seto's limo, a smile on his face. He had just spoken with Yuugi, who fully supported Jou's idea of getting Seto a gift for Valentine's Day. As he came up to the black vehicle and was about to get in, there was a shout from behind him. "Oi! Jou! Chotto matte, Jou!" (Wait up, Jou!) Jou whipped around and caught sight of Honda and Otogi running towards him. "Hey pal, you didn't forget about us coming over, did you?"

Jou sighed in regret. 'What made me agree to let him come over again? I can't quite remember," he thought as Honda and Otogi approached the car and entered through the ajar door.

"Hey Jou, get in! You're holding us up!" Honda ordered.

Jou obeyed, entering the car reluctantly. The limo started moving, and Honda started exploring the limo's goods.

"You'd think he's never been inside a limo before," Otogi remarked to Jou.

Honda sat up, dignified. "So I've been in your limo, so what? This is _Kaiba's_ limo. It's different." Honda sniffed the air. "For one thing, it smells different!"

"Yeah, well, my limo'd smell like this too if it weren't for the scent of our sweat," Otogi grumbled.

Honda cuddled up to his boyfriend. "Oh, I'm sorry Ryuuji! I wasn't insulting your limo, honest! I never said I _liked_ the smell of Kaiba's limo, just that it was a change, that's all!"

Otogi smiled and pushed Honda playfully. "Yeah, yeah, trying to ingratiate yourself to me."

Honda gave a goofy smile. 'What's 'ingratiate' mean?'

Jou shook his head. "I don't know how you put up with him. I'd be in a mental institution by now!"

Otogi shrugged. "Oh sure, he's a dolt sometimes, but he has his nice qualities too. Like, calling in the middle of the night, just to tell me he loves me." Otogi pursed his lips in thought. "I take that back; that's just plain annoying at times."

Jou glanced enviously at Otogi. 'At least he tells you he loves you.'

~*~

Otogi sighed as he and Honda crept through the halls of Kaiba's home. "I don't know why I let myself get dragged into this."

Honda glanced over his shoulder and grinned. "You got dragged into this because you didn't trust me on my own in Kaiba's home."

"Oh, that's right…But why are we sneaking like this? There are bound to be security cameras all over the place, knowing Kaiba."

"Oh…good point." Honda started boldly walking down the hall to Kaiba's office.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Otogi asked, running to keep up with his boyfriend.

"I want to know why Kaiba's been busy this past month. It's obviously worrying Jounouchi."

Otogi looked at Honda, his eyes shining. 'That's why I love him! Because he's so caring, and kind, and loyal. The thing that pains him the most is to see others in pain, especially people he really cares about!'

Honda snapped Otogi out of his reverie, snapping his fingers in his face. "We're in his office."

"Oh…now what?"

Honda's eyes fell on Seto's laptop. "We hack into his computer."

~*~About half an hour later…~*~

Otogi stared at Honda in awe. "H-how'd you do that?!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, simple! I simply clicked this, typed a few things, clicked on a couple more things, and voila! We're in Kaiba's database." 

"But where'd you learn to do that Hiroto?"

"Uh…I don't know! I just knew!" Honda replied with a shrug.

"But-but-but how is that possible that you know how to hack into a computer?"

"Ano…Rowan wanted it like that?"

"Who's Rowan? Hiroto, I swear, if you're two-timing me, I'll have you're head on a silver platter!" Otogi threatened, fingering a dice menacingly.

"Uh…hey, look what I found!" Honda pointed at the computer screen, a triumphant grin on his face.

Otogi examined the picture carefully. "I've never seen that card before…"

"Read here! I think Kaiba's planning something for Friday! Lucky Jou!" Honda's eyes lit up with mirth. "Say, Ryuuji, you don't happen to still have…"

~*~

It was Friday, Valentine's Day, a day that was very memorable to Jou, because the year before he had declared (unofficially) his feelings for Seto. And here he was in Writing class, about to do it again.

But first, Yuugi was called up to present his song and Jou had to pay attention, give his friend support. Yuugi gazed around the room nervously. Jou smiled and gave him the thumbs up sign, causing him to smile in return. With a quick glance at Ryou, Yuugi began.

"When the world is darker than I can understand.

When nothing turns out the way I planned.

When the sky turns grey and there's no end in sight.

When I can't sleep through the lonely night."

Yuugi's voice floated over the classroom like a cool breeze, his love and passion for the song and for the person he was singing the song to evident in each note and word he song. Jou watched Yuugi in awe, along with the rest of the class. Even Seto's incessant typing halted in its progress to listen to the beautiful bird gracing them with its song. The only sound in the classroom was Yuugi's voice.

"I turn to you. Like a flower leaning toward the sun.

I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.

Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.

I turn to you."

Ryou blushed slightly as he heard Yuugi singing. Slowly he stood up and stepped softly into the aisle.

"When my insides are wracked with anxiety.

You have the touch that will quiet me.

You lift my spirits. You melt the ice.

When I need inspiration, when I need advice."

All eyes turned to Ryou as he walked down the walkway, almost as if in a trance. And in a way, he was under a spell; the spell Yuugi's voice wove under the entire classroom. 

"I turn to you. Like a flower leaning toward the sun.

I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.

Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.

I turn to you."

Jou turned his head slowly to look at Seto. Unlike the other students, his eyes were not Ryou, or Yuugi for that matter. They were looking down kindly, softly, sweetly, on Jou; that is, he was, until his eyes met honey brown ones. Then Seto turned quickly turned away, and Jou indignantly reverted his gaze back to Ryou.

"Where would I be? What would I do?

If you'd never helped me through.

I hope someday if you've lost your way

You can turn to me like I turn to you."

Ryou stopped when he reached the end of the desks and his eyes gazed at Yuugi's face. His brow crinkled in annoyance when he found Yuugi's eyes to be shut. Ryou stared for a moment, then he went up to Yuugi and placed his hand on Yuugi's arm.

"I turn to you. Like a flower leaning toward the sun.

I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.

Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.

I turn to you."

Yuugi opened his eyes and looked down at the hand on his arm, then up at the brown eyes of the one touching his limb. He shifted, so his body was completely turned to Ryou. Yuugi was singing to the teen, and only him.

"I turn to you. When fear tells me to turn around.

I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.

Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.

I turn to you. I turn to you. I turn to you."

The last note was stifled by Ryou's lips on Yuugi's in a gentle, chaste kiss. Yuugi's hand went up to Ryou's cheek. Then they pulled apart. "Go to the dance with me?" Ryou whispered. Yuugi smiled softly. "Hai."

Then the spell broke and Yuugi and Ryou blushed a beet red when they realized what had just transpired and where. They quickly hurried back to their seats as the sensei said, "Well, that's it for today!"

Jou slumped disappointedly in his seat. He didn't get to present his poem! Yuugi looked over with sympathy. "There's always the newspaper article."

'That's right! My article!'

~*~

The three couples sat at a round table in the cafeteria, Yuugi and Ryou holding hands and sneaking glances at each other, blushing each time their eyes met; Otogi and Honda sharing the school's spirited luncheon; Seto typing on his computer (does he go anywhere with out it?); and Jou looking frantically through a copy of the _Domino Blocks_. "Where is it?"

"What are you looking for Jou?" Otogi asked, ignoring the fork Honda was holding in front of his mouth. 

"My article-" Jou replied.

"Oh…ano…it's not there."

"I want Seto to rea- What? Why isn't it in there?!"

"Uh…well, it wasn't the article I told you to write and there was no place to put it," Otogi explained.

Jou folded the newspaper and placed it between him and Seto, who paused to look at the page. "Say Jou, look at this! There's going to be a new theater in town! We should go sometime."

Jou buried his head in his hands.

~*~

"Jou, we're going out tonight. I want to show you something," Seto said at roughly seven o'clock in the evening. 

Jou, who was lounged lazily on the couch watching t.v., looked up with interest. "Really? Where? What about work?"

"It's a surprise. I gave everyone the day off, so my evening's free tonight." Seto walked over and pulled Jou to his feet. He smiled and kissed Jou on the lips. "Won't that be nice?"

Jou nodded. "Let's go!"

The two walked outside and entered the ever waiting limo. The limo quickly took them into the center of town and stopped right in front of the KaibaCorp building. "Here we are!"

Jou's face fell. "I thought-"

"I wanted to test some new equipment out and I wanted your opinion on it! You have your deck with you, right?

Jou nodded, his eyes and face showing his disappointment. "Don't worry, we'll go to the Valentine's Day Dance afterwards, if you want."

Jou's face brightened up a little. "So, where's this new technology you want to test?"

~*~

"Honda, what's all this about? We're missing the Dance!" Yuugi complained as he, Ryou, Otogi, and Honda sat in Otogi's living room. 

Honda picked up the t.v. remote and turned the set on. "Shh, the show's about to start!" 

Yuugi rolled his eyes and cuddled up beside Ryou.

~*~

"Let's duel!" Seto declared. "And for my first move, I play the Happy Lover card!"

Jou was baffled. 'What's this? I didn't even know Seto had that card! And what's with this 'new technology'? It looks just like the Battle City duel disks!'

"And I also lay a magic card, face down."

Jou shrugged. "Okay…Are you ready Seto? I play Baby Dragon!" True, it wasn't that strong of a card, but it would get rid of a monster, but when he played two more cards, that would change. "I also summon Alligator Sword and fuse them together with Polymerization!" Jou smirked. "I can't attack yet, so it's your move."

"I activate my magic card, Eien ni Ai!" Seto declared. (Eternal Love). Jou gasped at the magic card and its effect. Suddenly, Seto's Happy Lover was transformed into a god-like figure, who had a very eerie likeness to Jou, while his monster was changed into a love struck fool, with little hearts all about him; a love stuck fool who looked uncannily like Seto. 

"S-Seto…? What-how? How'd you get this card?" Jou stuttered.

"Oh, it wasn't easy. I had to meet with Pegasus and request him to make this card. It took an entire month to bring it into existence, but I'd do anything for you, because I-I lo-"

"Aishitero Seto! Eien ni aishitero!" Jou cut Seto off, yelling his confession and running over to

kiss Seto soundly on the lips.

~*~

Yuugi and Ryou couldn't help but shake with laughter. "Honda, how'd you do it? How'd you know?" Yuugi gasped.

Honda and Otogi smiled. "We hacked into Kaiba's computer and found out about the card and everything!"

"And I got all that stuff I had, the cameras, etc. from our DDM game, when I accused you of cheating against Pegasus."

Yuugi shook his head. "Really, we should tell Seto and Jou that they're on national television, no?"

Ryou slung his arm around his new boyfriend's shoulders. "We'll tell them…in a few minutes."

Yuugi sat back and watched as Jou ran across the dueling arena and planted a kiss on Seto's mouth. It seemed the radio soap had received an upgrade.

~*~

"Jou, I'd like to apologize for ignoring you for the past month. I feel really terrible about it," Seto said as he and Jou started leaving the tower. Jou looked at his new card, and his favorite.

"Oh, I forgive you Seto," Jou replied, kissing Seto shortly. Their kiss was rudely interrupted by four intruders. 

"K-kaiba! J-jou! Just wanted to tell you that you're- hahaha hehehe!" Yuugi tried to gasp out between his laughter.

"That you're on national television!" Ryou finished with a little more composure.

"What? Who-Honda, I'm gonna kill you!" Jou yelled, chasing after Honda and Otogi. Seto, Yuugi, and Ryou watched, shaking their heads.

~*~

The next day, Jou and Yuugi were walking to school, Jou showing off his newest card.

Yuugi smiled up at his friend. "So, what do you think? How does it feel to know Kaiba's not going to dumb you?"

Jou stuck his nose up in the hair. "Oh, I knew he wasn't going to break up with me all the time! I never doubted him!" Yuugi just shook his head and smiled.

~*~*~*~

Rowan: Do you know how much trouble this fic gave me?!

Sakura: Tell me about it.

Rowan: *deep breath* Well, I typed the whole thing up in three hours and then I saved it and the computer went all screwy and I lost the best part of the story so I had to write it over again and then-

Sakura: Enough, enough! We get the point!

Rowan: So, how was it? Was it a good sequel? Or did it just suck? Please review and let me know! Thanks! Domo arigatou!


End file.
